Stuck in this School with you
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 REMASTERED

Chapter 1

-

Why me?

-

_Why me?_

_I can't believe this is happening…_

No, she couldn't. She couldn't believe the coincidences that have happened today, she couldn't believe that the one day she wasn't feeling well, was the day she had a test that she couldn't miss. She couldn't believe that today was the one day that her boyfriend was dragged into a fight, and it broke her heart and hopes for her relationship. She couldn't believe that this weekend was a three day long holiday. She couldn't believe that there a snow storm outside. She couldn't believe that she was stuck in this school with _him_.

- - - - -

"You fucking bastard!"

Inuyasha hit Koga hard in the stomach. Kagome scream. She screamed because it was so sudden and it looked so hard that blood was spat out of her boyfriends' mouth and onto her white blouse.

"Koga-kun!"

Koga, had knelt down from the attack, Kagome rushed to his side, and held onto his arm. He turned to look at Inuyasha who was being held back by his girlfriend Kikyo, who just happened to be Kagome's older sister.

"The Hell was that for-?!"

Koga barked at Inuyasha. Kagome, too was looking for an answer but from her sister Kikyo.

"Kikyo-nee?"

"I don't-" She had started but was cut off from Inuyasha's exclamation.

"You threw out my shoes, you bastard! Now there's ketchup and mustard stain all over it!"

Kagome, sighed in disbelief, all this for shoes?!

"You deserved it! What kind of demon would insult his girlfriends younger sister?!"

Kagome tensed. Now she was the center of cause?

"Koga I don't give a damn what he said!"

Koga stood up suddenly and stared at her hard.

"I do."

She couldn't find an answer, her heartstrings were pulled a bit. She stood up, she could see that Kikyo was scolding Inuyasha.

"Koga let's just leave, remember you promised me-"

"I promised I wouldn't fight in front of you I know, but-" He held her hands inside of his. "-when it's for your honour Kagome can there be no exceptions?"

Kagoem stared into Koga's eyes, she could tell he really meant the words he said, but when she had made him promise she meant her words at the time too.

"No, Koga there can't be any exceptions."

Koga tighten his grip on her hand, he looked at her, deciding what to do, he then sighed. Without looking back to Inuyasha he threw his arm around her shoulder then proceeded to walk away.

"Fine! But only for you Kagome!"

Kagome let out a small smile. It was the end of the school, day and the start of the long weekend, she thought, he may not want to ruin the date they had planned for tomorrow...

"Leaving with your tail in between your legs wimpy wolf? Good thing your taking your PMS-ing girlfriend with you!"

Kagome felt his arm leave her shoulders, she felt her scream his name, to make him stop. But it was too late, they had already begun. Kagome felt the tears brim in her eyes. So she ran. Not before hearing her sister scream.

"INUYASHA!"

-

A flash of red, behind her eyelids, made her open her eyes. On the other side of the school, Kagome stood in the hall leaning, she watched the people go by. She wasn't sure what she was still doing at school, she thought maybe it was because she was worried about Koga. Maybe because of her sprint she suddenly felt her queasiness from this morning come back at full speed and power, the people looked as dizzy as she felt...

She saw Koga, she knew he must have emerged the victor. Because he was the one standing. His face was badly bruised though. She couldn't even picture how his gut must have looked like from that first blow.

"Kagome..." He called out her name quietly, she couldn't actually hear it over the noise in the hall, but she saw his lips move in the familiar pattern of her name.

"Let's go home..."

She suddenly felt angry at him, how could he have expected her to go home with him, after he had just broken their promise. She was furious; does he really expect her to forgive just because he won her "honour" back? She stood up straight and walked past him.

"I asked you not to fight."

She had said it quietly, but she knew that with his demon ears he heard her.

Koga had turned around to see her walking away he held out his hand, he wanted to stop her, he should have stopped her but he didn't, he let her walk away.

-

She was able to find herself a destination, her locker; she was on her way there when Koga had suddenly called her out to walk her to her locker, hen home before Inuyasha suddenly showed up. She went the long way to avoid going by the way where the two had their fight.

Once she had finally reached her locker the hallway was finally emptied of students: all except for one. Kikyo leaning against Kagome's locker, as if to guard it, she had the look of a beautiful guardian. Kagome always believed that Kikyo was the perfect priestess, she was beautiful and talented, not that Kagome wasn't! it just that Kikyo was always more mature, and graceful...

"Kagome. Are you alright?"

She nods and forces a smile for her older sister.

"Don't worry about me Kikyo-nee, how's Inuyasha? I saw Koga so I'm guessing that he won."

Kikyo glared at her younger sister. She knew what she was trying to do; Kikyo wasn't going to fall for it.

"Kagome…Don't try to change the subject. I know you to well for that."

Kagome disagreed with the last part: but decided to say nothing. She had a headache, and just saying words sends the pounding into a hissy-fit.

Kikyo stared at her sister long and hard. Kagome was getting things out of her locker and into her, which always looked over packed...

"Your relationship with Koga isn't what you thought, huh?"

Kagome jumped. Her head reeled but she kept her footing.

"What-?! No, that's not it-!

"Kagome it happens all the time!"

Kagome started rubbing her temples, she decided to sit down against the lockers, finding the ability to speak she asks.

"What does?"

"The fact that two sibling or best friends get into the problem where there boy friends are enemies!"

So Kagome looked at her sister. She just suddenly remembered that was a factor as well for this drama, it seemed like her headache was only allowing her to think of one thing at a time. She closed her eyes, but then another flash of red appeared. She decided to go along with her sister's reasoning.

"But did it have to happen to us?"

Kikyo hugged her little let her, her sister smelt nice, her scent was that of flowers, and wood, for being at archery practice all the time. Kagome wondered, if she smelled like that...

"Seriously are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" Kagome whispered back. She then stood up, remembering her plans for the evening.

"I'm just going to spend the night at Sango's house Ok?"

Kikyo smiled, thinking that was good. And with that Kikyo left.

Kagome closed her locker, her bag finally packed, she was walking down the hall, when she felt dizzy she decided to wash up in the restrooms.

-

She couldn't believe how good the water was on her face, the empty stalls barley fazed her, but the heat emitting from her face did. She let the water drip down, tasting sweat being mixed with it in her mouth. She tried to look into the mirror, when a flash of red, and hard noise of her heads thumping caused her knees to get weak. She was leaning on her hands her head against the cool of the mirror, she whispered to herself...

"It's just that time of year...Your ok..."

She looked into the mirror, and saw the world spinning madly about. Her knees buckled, she collapsed to the ground, she thought she saw red before everything faded to black...

-

All of this took place after school, at around 6 pm.

-

Here it is the REMASTERED version of the first chapter! The editing didn't take as long as I thought, YAY. Now many of you old fans must be wondering, why this cruelty? I really seriously believed you weren't coming back! I thought you had died in some sort of trajic car accident.

HAHAHAHAH. Is my answer to tragedy. No, you aren't that lucky. I don't know why I came back. It may have been because the manga series ended over the summer, it may have been that I watched the first new episode of Inuyasha last week, it may have been I was in a pleasant procrastinating mood when I saw the latest review for this story by Amaya Shinto that was so simple, i couldn't believe it.

""UPDATE! PLEASE!""

And it made me laugh, But I really think it was just an overall combination. SO who knows what will happen next~!

But onto the next question:

WHY?? THIS ISIN'T UPDATING?! ToT you gave me falso hope TT

I'm sorry about the false hope part. But the truth is, there is no way I'm going to update something that has my 12 year old crappy writing all over it. My 17 year old self does not allow it.

One More thing I'll be deleting the original chapter 1 so you can't compare BWAHHAHAHAHA, but later so maybe some of you can....you guys won't be disappointed, I'm gonna work hard and use my English class skills to make this a better fanfiction!

That's all! Class is over! Rise! Bow! Have a good day!

Lots of love and apologies

Inuyoukai-san


	2. Chapter 2 REMASTERED

Chapter 2 (Remastered)

-

"Leaving with your tail in between your legs wimpy wolf? Good thing your taking your PMS-ing girlfriend with you!"

Inuyasha said smirking believing for a he won. He had forgotten that Kikyo, his girlfriend was standing right beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the furious look spread across her normally beautiful face.

"Wait-Kikyo-I!"

He was about to spurt out an apology when an attack similar to one he first thrown hit him in the stomach, if anything harder then the one he threw before. Koga started punching hard and fast in Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha barely noticed Kagome running away, he was to busy squinting and staring at Koga's red furious eyes.

He could barely put up a defence when Koga delivered what would be the final blow.

"INUYASHA!"

Kikyo screamed as Inuyasha was thrown back ten feet away, knocking down people, he luckily didn't hit against the lockers, instead just crashed to the ground. Kikyo ran to Inuyasha's side.

Koga was breathing hard and heavy, his eyes went back to their normal colour.

The priestess checked Inuyasha over, she started chanting some recitations, checking over his body to see if he was alright. Letting out a deep sigh, her quick scan was done. Meanwhile Koga's gang picked up there bags and left.

Kikyo felt tears of frustration built up behind her eyes, she glared at her unconscious boyfriend. Her friends and Inuyasha's gang circled around them.

"Kikyo-san! We have to get him to the nurse's office!"

Kikyo closed her eyes and thought. She was still mad at Inuyasha, more then she could say. He had never pissed her off more then he had done today. She understood that Inuyasha caught her sister Kagome's bad waves coming towards him but of course he had to make a big deal- especially since she started going out with Koga-

"No."

Her friends and his gang were in shock.

"What?" One of the guys retorted back.

Kikyo stood up and turned onto the guy who retorted.

"Inuyasha would hate me, or anyone, if I did that. He told me if ever he would loose a fight to just leave him there on the battlefield."

Kikyo turned and then shot one last look at Inuyasha.

"And good-ridence." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away. She had better things to do instead of taking care of her stupid restless boyfriend: she needed to find her sister.

-

Kikyo had always the respect of most of the school, she was a prodigy priestess along with her sister, she was dating one of the lord demon's son, no one decided to go against her judgement. And Inuyasha's gang of sheep, decided to run to avoid facing their shepherd's wrath. No one interrupted the unconscious Inuyasha, he would lye there; no one came to wake him up, then the school was locked down for the weekend.

The school was locked down and two very different people were now locked in it together.

-

The sound of growling was the only thing that greeted Kagome, because no matter how hard she tried, when she thinks her eyes are open nothing but darkness would be there. She soon realized that her head was sore, her hand somehow found its way to the sore spot. A bruise.

She suddenly remembered why she was there lying in darkness. This was the School's washroom, she had collapsed, and now the school was closed.

"What time is it?"

She asked herself out loud. She remembered that she had her all purpose hand watch on her, she clicked the glow button and saw the pink screen lit up.

"8 PM?"

Kagome stood up and try by memory to find the door. Once she found her way out, (only after tripping over her bag then putting it on her back) she was in the hallways, she was grateful for the giant windows, letting in whatever moonlight would shine through the thick and heavy grey clouds. And the small safety lights every few feet was a comfort. She should easily find her way to an exit...

Even though she should easily be able to find herself an exit, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Her heartbeat was loud but not as close as the sound of the echo emitting from her footsteps, that seemed heavier since she had her over packed bag strapped on...

When she was alone like this, she can't help but be brutally honest...She wasn't going to lie to herself. Kagome was terrified.

And it was all Koga's fault. The damn wolf has a thing for horror movies! Just last Friday, which she now realizes was a foreshadowing event for this horrid situation, the tittle would be enough to freak her out right now." The school of monsters!" Where this beautiful girl (Kagome) gets raped then eaten by this hideous monster(hopefully will not be making an appearance tonight, or ever).

_I still don't understand HOW he got that movie! And How he made me watch it! _

Kikyo was all for the movie, seeing that she comes out totally unfazed her reasoning _why_- was simple.

"It would never happen to us Kagome, we would just purify that demon."

_I KNOW she had something to do with it…She was a little too happy watching that movie, everyone must have been laughing at me when I was watching it! Those bastards!_

Kagome jumped a bit as the light started to fade, she looked up to the windows, to see and hear at the same time winter snow beating against the windows. She gave the sky a despaired look and a small moan.

_Great. A blizzard. What if the phone lines are down? And I can't get out? There's no way I'm that unlucky..._

She couldn't move, she was frozen there staring, listening to the snow hitting the window, after a while she thought she could hear ice hit the window, hail...Nasty too by the sound. That was it really the sound, it was driving her mad, the fact that all she could hear was the hail and her heartbeat, they started to fuse, she couldn't tell them apart anymore. There was nothing more in the world she wanted to do then to scream. So she did.

"ANYONE HERE?!?!"

No one answered. It was then that Kagome knew she would be stuck there all night. There was a relief in acknowledging her situation, she let out the breath she was holding in since she woke up. And spoke quietly to herself.

"C'mon Kagome, you can't panic, your going to be alright. Your a priestess, your going to face much worse then this in your future."

She was able to cheer herself up a little. Letting out the scream made her shoulders a bit lighter. Thinking of her friends and family, she imagined everyone's reaction to the news that Kagome had to spend the night at the School all alone during a storm. She could hear their voices asking-

_'were you afraid?'_

_'weren't you hungry?'_

_'and your back at school today? Take the day off girl!'_

Kagome laughed to herself. Well she may not even have to stay here for the night. She should at least find a phone, if she remembers properly the teacher's lounge was this way...

Kagome walked down the hall. A little more relieved.

-

Inuyasha woke up. He kind of confused about where he was, when suddenly the whole fight came flooding back into his memory. He punches the ground.

"Fuck!

He then realized where he was, he looked around and he was still where he fell.

_At least Kikyo left me here._

Inuyasha then looked at his watch. It had a crack, the glow and the time wasn't there, he damaged it during the fight.

"Fuck again."

He took off his watch and tossed it aside.

_Mom's going to freak when she finds out I broke another watch._

He stood up and went to the nearest classroom and peeked in it to see the clock.

8:20

_On second thought, she's going to freak if I don't get out of here!_

-

It seems like its only with a change of perspective do you realizes how strange things are. Kagome was surprised out how big her school is, after all it did host demons and humans alike, from all over the world. It looked more like a business building then a school. It had 23 floors, enough room for the 4000 students, with so many people around it never felt big...

And with the lights out Kagome couldn't remember, exactly which floor was the teachers. She had to start making her way down the stairs, The center of the building was hallow, it reached up all the way to the top where the wind was howling, Kagome was currently on the 17th floor, and she thinks that maybe the teacher's lounge was on the 15th.

It gave her time to think over things. She tried to avoid one thing, but instead concentrated on Koga, her best friend Sango, her sister, her brother, her mother.

Kagome sighed a little at the thought of her mother, it made her stop in mid step. She looked so happy, but Kagome wasn't still quite sure how she felt about everything going on with her mother.

Suddenly she started walking down the steps again a bit quicker then before.

_I'm definitely happy about it, I mean how can I not be be? Katsuya-san is a great guy, he's so nice to Mama and Souta! Why on earth shouldn't I be happy? I'd be spoiled otherwise!_

Again she stopped suddenly, her face sullen.

_But...Dad..._

A flash of red appeared before her eyes. Her eyes widen she shook her head, holding onto the railing she slowly continued making her way down the steps.

_Katsuya-san is a good man..._

She then let her mind wonder back to Koga. Kikyo didn't understand why Kagome decided to go out with him. It was a fusion of many things, Koga's non-stop pestering, her friends nagging her to give him a chance, her mom's and Kikyo's worrying of her not-interacting with enough boys, the advantages with going out with a Taiyoukai's son if it gets serious enough... But most of all it was because of Inuyasha. She thought that is she went out with Koga it would piss off Inuyasha enough to dump her sister.

Kagome realises more then anyone how selfish that is, she knows how cruel that is and how much Kikyo likes him, but...

_I won't forgive him ever..._

If it wasn't for all these reasons, Kagome never would have went against her better judgement, her own moral. Because, something that in today's age would be considered, racist and hate was something that no one could change about her, and her dark little secret.

Kagome _hated_ demons.

Not just the wild ones in which she will be expected to exorcised one day, but _all_ of them. She hated Koga as well for what he was. But before she started going out with him, she made him promise, this promise was almost like an experiment for Kagome to see if demons could fallow through... She even let a few compromise fall in the promise, but even so Koga broke that promise, no matter the reason, he broke it.

So in one word Kagome felt betrayal.

_And I don't forgive easily, unlike Kikyo, unlike mom, unlike Souta and grandpa. No I hold onto it, no matter how stupid they think it is._

Kagome let out a sound of frustration, she sat suddenly on the steps, all of this thinking of annoying things was going to dive her insane. Her everyday life always cut these short somehow, but everything in the school at night made things last forever. She decided she needed to calm down. Leaning on her knees she looked around, the giant hallow was so calm except for the wind the snow outside. She wondered if the quietness would make her voice echo...

"Hello"

It did, she heard her voice bounce of the walls and stairs, it made her smile. She remembered when she was small she dreamt of being a singer, her dad would pick her up and twirl her around like a princess then place on the table applauding asking the star to sing him a song.

And she would.

It was in that moment Kagome realized that she hadn't sung since that time...She wondered if she could still?

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul…"_

Dad always liked this song, so did mom, Kagome didn't as much anymore, but it seemed most suitable...

_-_

Inuyasha had just gone to his locker to get his things and cellular to call him mom and beg for life and forgiveness. Worrying it would be his brother who would answer, Inuyahsa didn't feel like dealing with two asses today...

He flipped open his cell, when he saw that there was no signal, swearing under his breath he'd figure he would try outside, he could survive the storm no matter how annoying it would be. He just hoped he could get a better signal.

He was about close his locker, when he heard a faint voice coming from the stair way... He looked in the stairway's direction he shrugged it of the first time but then he clearly hear what sounded like the beginning of a song...

"_...song that's inside of my soul…"_

Inuyasha froze, someone else was locked up in here. Does this happen often? Or is it, of what was it called, Inuyasha struggled to remember, when until he had an epiphany.

Divine Intervention?

He smirked a little but that smirked turned into a grin when the signing continued and he recognized the voice...

_'It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again…_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again…'_

_Oh yeah, _Inuyasha thought to himself, _definitely Divine Intervention. _

He left his things were they were and started to make way to the source of the song. All the while smiling like a madman, and astonished at how good that girl could sing, sure it was little rough and needed some training but the voice is definitely good if not great.

_'So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours._

_I pray to be only yours,'_

_I know now you're my only hope…'_

Kagome liked this she hasn't sang to herself in a long time, and never in such a building her voice bounced of the walls nicely, its a completely different feeling from signing to yourself in a bath or to your parents in your kitchen. Singing in her school reminder her how much as a child she wanted to be a signer, she laughing inwardly almost enough to run away...

_'Sing to me the song of the stars,_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.'_

Kagome was surprised at herself for remembering so much of the lyrics, but it was the one song she practised the most, it always made her dad smile a bit happier then any other song. One day when she had finished signing it again, she asked him why.

He replied with a smile, because it was the song that came into my head head the day when you were born...That' s why.

The small Kagome thought of it silly: older now, she's happy that she was the true source of the happiness and not the song.

_'When it feels like my dreams are so far,_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._

She paused for the climax of the song. But decided to keep the notes low enough not to break her voice.

_I give you my destiny,_

_I'm giving you all of me,_

_I want your symphony._

_Singing in all that I am,_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope…_

Inuyasha stared at the girl across the emptiness, she on the opposite stair way for the other side of the school. Whatever light that came from outside bounced of her silky black hair, from afar he could almost believe it was Kikyo, but the voice was different, even though the song just ended, as well as the scent it was similar, they both smelled of archery practise and of shrine, but Kikyo and her sister both had different and very unique scents. Both enchanting in their own way. But Kagome had something on her that Inuyasha didn't like, it was the scent of a wolf.

And Inuyasha _hated_ wolves...

-

To be continued...

Wow...I bet you guys believe it would never be done. It was hard to re-incorporate the song since I was kind over that song now but it worked. I MADE it fit.

I'll be working on Chapter 3 eventually, currently dying from whatever illness is about, I'm pretty sure it's not the H1N1 so nobody start panicking worried Inuyoukai-san's about to kick the bucket.

No pretty sure it's just a nasty, (not deadly nasty) flu...

Oh and one more thing, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if I have any typos I just looked over chapter 1 remasterd and found like 6... I'm dying (not literally) and too tired to proof read...

Have a happy Halloween everybody! I'm taking down the other chapters! So new reader don't read ahead!

**FUNNY EXTRA**for this line

_'and your back at school today? Take the day off girl!'_

I like to think of a black woman accent, I don't know how to describe it any other way really, since my latino, but Canadian, best friend basically talks like that when she finishes her sentence with 'girl' or bitch' she such a potty mouth LOL (I don't think I'm being offensive, I mean my BF says I'm white I'm allowed to call people black, right? Never been too sure, too much _BAD_ history, that really has nothing to do with my pure poor Candian ass...

_...._

I did rate this story T right?

Extra note has anyone seen Paranormal Activity, definitely a FUN scare!


	3. Chapter 3 REMASTERED

Stuck in this School with You

-

Written by

Inuyoukai-san

-

Rated: T

-

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha, just this plot.

-

Chapter 3

REMASTERED

-

Kagome let out a sigh, she smiled to herself, she then stretched her arms, she felt like a load was lifted off her shoulders. But mid-way through her stretch her stomach let out a low rumble of a growl. She giggled to herself.

"I guess I'm hungry, I wonder if there's any food in the caf?" She asked herself, just as she was about to make her way a hand appeared from no where and landed on her shoulder. The surprise caused her face to pale and she let out a scream.

"A MONSTER?!?!?"

In her state she turned and used a backhand slap while getting out of the unexpected's grasp.

Her fear was overwhelmed with surprise at the sight of silver hair. For a second she wished it was Sesshomaru-sensei, but she knew that it was impossible, sensei hated his job, and would always be the first to escape the school.

_So who...?_

The unmistakable golden eyes pierced her from the silver bangs, they glared at her, it caused Kagome's voice to be caught in her throat.

_...Inuyahsa!!!_

Inuyasha's hand went up to his cheek, it stinged a bit, that must be a good back-hand, he thought he let out a smirk. He looks taller then usual since he was higher up in the staircase.

"I guess that's how you can tame the wolves?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Regaining her sense of self, she straightened herself and looked coolly onto him.

"So what if it is? Wolves are actually quite tame creatures, unlike a wild mutt, who probably hasn't had his rabies shot yet."

They glared at each other. Inuyahsa was annoyed, he couldn't believe this girl was raised in the same house as Kikyo. It must be that damn wolfs fault!

"What kind of bullshit did that damn-wolf put in your head?"

He sighed almost exhausted.

"I'm not so gullible to allow someone,let alone a demon, to put any bullshit in my head, for your information, I read, I come to my own conclusions after enough research and study."

Inuyasha couldn't find the words to retort back. But he couldn't let her win, as the pause grew he could almost see her ego grow at the thought of her victory. Gritting his teeth, he let out his kid side.

"Well-!!! Your...uhhh...! Your ah ugly!"

Kagome eyes widen in shock, she gave Inuyasha the ever so famous "what-the-hell?" look. She let out a laugh. She won.

But not for long, Inuyasha was pissed and embarrassed now. He won't let her get away with this. He won't-

"Koga was right~ You really are just a stupid mutt!" She laughed to herself. "I hope my sister hurries up and dump you, you know she will right? You may have money, but we're priestesses. There's no way she would tarnish the shrine's name for a stray. At least Koga's clan has been know for a hundred years of demonic control."

That was the last straw. He grabbed her hand.

"Oi, you know we're alone in this school right? We may be here for the weekend, that means we'll be MIA for three days? _Anything_ could happen to you in the mean time..."

Inuyasha smirked darkly at her. His eyes glowed darkly, as he moved closer to her. His other hand went to her shoulder, he then tugged lightly on a lock of her hair, his eyes on his fingers embracing the familiar ebony locks.

"Poor Kikyo, she would lose a sister, and who would be there to comfort her?"

His eyes met Kagome's -she jolted at the eye contact. His grin was intimidating.

"Oh yeah...Me..."

Kagome tried to move, she was in shit this time, and she was pissed, she brought it upon herself.

_Damn it! _She stepped outside the barrier her sister had placed over her. The protection of having Kikyo's blood means nothing if he has the perfect opportunity to get rid of her like this!

_Damn him! Damn me and my stupid pride!!!_

He was too strong, her wiggling did nothing but bruise her arm. His face was suddenly to close to hers-

_No! _

She couldn't think straight! She tried to conjure up a spell, anything to push him away. But his breath on her face caused her to get dizzy, the blood was rushing up to her face...

**FLICK**

Her mind went blank. The red spot on her forehead, that had just appeared from Inuyasha's finger, was sore. He suddenly four feet away from her, and he seemed to be warming up, cracking his neck with a smirk on his face his eyes closed. For a second she thought it strange that he could do this with so little room.

"That was way to easy, I think I'll give you a head start, after all the best part of chasing a bird is not the kill." He stopped his squat, and stood to turn his face towards her, his eyes locked immediately with hers, the smirk changed into a devils grin.

"It's the chase."

Kagome stepped back. A flash of red surrounded Inuyasha in her eyes. Her pupils dilated, she needed to get out of there, she turned and ran down the stairs. She was halfway down to the sixteenth floor.

Inuyasha was actually surprised that she ran. He thought she would have just yelled at him and hit him with something. That's was what he expected. At least from what he was told about her, from how she was normally with him...

But then Inuyasha smirked.

If it was a game of tag she wanted, who was he to disappoint his girlfriend's precious little sister?

-

Kagome tried not to trip as she ran, she needed to get to the teacher's lounge she needed a phone!

She saw the sixteenth floor, she reached the half way mark. As soon as her foot landed on level ground she could hear Inuyasha's voice echoing the great hall...

"...ting to 25! 1...2..."

She froze.

_What is this? A game!_

She glared at nothing and continued to make her way down, she would reach the fifteenth floor, she would make it!

"9...10..."

She felt her knee let go under her. She caught herself on the railing she was holding. She bit back her yelp.

"16...17..."

She jumped back onto her feet, she skipped every second step and reached the fifteenth floor when she realized Inuyasha wasn't counting anymore.

She looked up the stairs when she saw his figure jump down, after yelling out.

"Ready or not here I come!'

His feet landed gracefully on the railing he was smiling as if they were really playing, and it caused something to snap inside of her, when he was completely on the railing his face at the same level as hers she let out a punch fallowed by a-

"DAMN IT!!!!"

Kagome's face made contact with Inuyasha's face with such force that he was thrown of f the railing. Kagome stood there breathing deeply, realization of her act hit her slow.

"...Inuyasha?"

She moved to the railing and looked down, this was the 15th floor, what if... Kagome eyes widen she could feel the tears boiling up behind her eyes.

_What if I killed him?!_

Then she heard him yell.

"MOTHER FUCKER! MY NOSE!!! You bitch! I'll get you for this! FUUUUUCCCCKKK!!!!"

Inuyasha was holding his nose wiping the blood away screaming bloody murder.

Kagome bit back a laugh as well as sigh of relief. But no time to relax now! She turn and ran towards the teacher's lunge.

Inuyasha placed himself back on the railing, her punch shocked him but he was able to catch onto this railing and whither in pain for a bit. He recognized the scent of this floor, this was the Biology wing, so the 7th floor...

He kicked himself upwards, it took two jumps to reach the 15th floor. He got there just in time to see Kagome disappear behind a door.

-

End of chapter 3

-

I know it's really different from the original chapter but...I can't help it. Now that I know for sure where I want to go there's no way that the original was any good, so here's the redone- remastered chapter 3!

I hope to get at least two chapters done for before Christmas!

This is actually me procrastinating by writing fanfictions instead of doing my homework...

HAPPY SNOW DAY EVERYONE!


	4. Chapter 4 :

Stuck in this School with You

-

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome or anyone else from Rumiko's world.

-  
Chapter 4  
REMASTERED

Kagome closed the door behind her, she leaned against it taking a deep breath. She was safe. Everything in the school was reinforced to be able to accommodate for the demons. As long as the door was locked she would be fine...

She heard the door knob twist.

…_As long as the door was locked..._

Inuyasha pushed against the door Kagome tried to push against it.  
"Let me in! I need to pay you back for that punch and what you said!"  
Kagome pushed harder she need to close it, but Inuyasha planted his foot in the way, his black shoe shone blue in the light coming from the window.  
"If you apologize I may go easy on you!"  
"Damn it..."  
She cursed she doesn't know why she was pushing so hard he could easily just blast the door open, so why was he staling? Just to make a fool of her?  
"Damn it...!!!"  
A pink aura started to collect around her. Inuyasha could almost fit through, when suddenly the hand that was on the door was shocked, almost like electricity, but maybe a bit of a burn as well? He pulled his hand off, but he still leaned against the door, he could  
smell it. The priestess aura.  
He was suddenly thrown back. A barrier!  
_I thought only second years could learn kekkais?  
_"Tch-!!! I guess they don't lie when they call you the prodigy. So did Kikyo taught you that?"  
Kagome stood up, the door was left ajar but the kekkai was placed on the doorway. It's hard to hold the spell without any slips, but Kagome had learned this spell a long time ago, but it's only this affective when the place is filled with spiritual energy.  
She looked at Inuyasha, she could tell that the kekkai was strong. He won't be stepping through this door way anytime soon.  
"Kikyo didn't teach me, our father did. So you can be sure you won't be touching me anymore."  
"Oh that's too bad, won't you be missing it?"  
She glared at him coldly, keeping him in eye contact, she needed to know his next move, because her dad always said "think before you act, let them act before they think".  
They stared at each other, long and hard.  
"Tch! Whatever, see if you can get us out of here already!"  
Kagome's face planted.  
"....Say what?"  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's confused face, he let out another "tch"  
and sat himself down.  
"I said go and try out the phones- getting sick of smelling that damn  
wolf on ya'!"  
Kagome stared at his relaxed form, he looked bored, he was staring at the ceiling avoiding eye-contact.  
Her fist clenched, and shook, she couldn't believe this, she absolutely refused to believe this! She suddenly pointed at Inuyasha, her eyes in unmistakable look of hatred and anger.  
"YOU! YOU! YOU!!!"  
Inuyasha looked at her plainly. "Yes, me, me, me?"  
Fire seemed to emerge in the background behind her, her teeth gritted.  
"You bastard! You were making fun of me this whole time! You immature  
fuc—UGH!!! DAMN IT!"  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, his eyes wide, he then leaned a bit forward, with a small smirk on his face.  
"Hey...Can you swear?"  
Kagome was taken back by this question, her face flushed with embarrassment.  
"O-O-O-O-Of co-cour-course I can you bastard!"  
Inuyasha started to chuckle but it soon turn into an all out laugh. Kagome's whole face turned red, all the way to her ears.  
"Sh-Shut up! You stupid dog!"  
He continued laughing; he wiped away an imaginary tear and looked at her face. And smiled.  
"Maybe you don't hate me as much as you pretend too."  
Kagome stepped back involuntarily, she didn't understand what he meant, but that smile caught her off guard. If caused her heart to skip a beat. But she caught a hold of herself before the pause grew too long. She looked away, the blush was fading.  
"I don't pretend to hate you." She looked at him, this time her stare was hard but true. "I do hate you."  
The smile was gone from Inuyasha's face, they stared at each other. He then closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms. He was thinking back Kagome's voice echoed in his ears,  
"Whatever just try and see if you can reach someone in this storm."  
He then laid down on his side letting out a yawn. Holding his head up he looked down the hallway with sleepy eyes. Kagome turned and faced the teacher's lounge; Inuyasha won't be able to do anything as long as her kekkai is up. She went to the nearest  
phone. Picking it up, caused Inuyasha's ear to twitch. The moment of truth…  
Kagome raised the phone to her ear.

Her grip on the phone tightened.

"It's dead, right? I can't hear anything.'

Kagome bit her lip. What should she do now?  
"Guess there's nothing to do but wait for the storm to lift. Well goodnight!"  
Kagome was surprised but she didn't feel like talking she didn't feel like arguing, suddenly she realized just how tired she was…  
"…g'night."  
She mumbled to herself, she found the couch easily enough, as soon as her fell onto the throw cushion her eyes closed…  
Inuyasha laid there staring at the ceiling, he could hear the wind bash against the windows, he could hear his breathing as well as the sleeping sound of the girl in the next room.  
He stood up; he could feel that the kekkai was gone. He walked into the teacher's lounge.  
Kagme let out a deep sigh in her sleep. He looked at the sleeping girl, wondering why she allowed herself to be so vulnerable?  
She shivered. Inuyasha agreed it was cold, even for him, she must be freezing. He moved to the closet, if he remembered correctly his brother once said they had a blanket in there…  
He found it. He went over to Kagome and threw it on top of her, it was thin, Inuyasha worried that it wouldn't be enough. He outstretched his hand to the sleeping girl.  
When suddenly the feeling from before shocked his hand. He pulled away; it was different from before, but how…? Inuyasha was trying to think of an answer when Kagome's whispered in her sleep.  
"…Dad…"  
_Kikyo's dad?_  
Inuyasha sat on the opposite couch. He thought back, a distant but not so distant memory came flooding back to him, and he couldn't help but think that Kagome might be dreaming about something not so different.

-

Man are you guys spoiled. As you can see with this chapter I deleted all the old ones sorry about that—But since the story is movin in a sorta different direction I wanted to take down the other chapters.

Yeah……….I have really no life.

SO many peeps have been story alerting this, I find it amusing, but I still like Reviews! It was the reason I re-started this!

I'm also looking for constructive crictism tell me if you like this new version better then the old one or not, I tried to include some comedy in this chapter, (I will try to regain my skills in writing humour that seems lost sadly!)

My sister was a chorus in her school play, I loved it! And I love her so this post is for her! ( Even thou she doesn't actually care about this story, compared to my others!)

I still have another chapter to post to fulfil my promise for Christmas! I'll try my best~ encouragement is welcomed!

Listening to "Shut Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol


End file.
